


Foreshadowing

by katrinawritesthings



Category: SHINee
Genre: Fluff, Multi, NB, Nonbinary, Other, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-10-22 01:02:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10686567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katrinawritesthings/pseuds/katrinawritesthings
Summary: jonghyun the sims player to match everything in the game to real lifeThat tiny little pink head of hair there is Jinx. Taemin smiles at vim, remembering how much time Jonghyun spent trying to get the sim face of Minho’s new roommate perfect.tumblr





	Foreshadowing

“Oop--fuck. No, shit, god--okay. Go. Yes. Fuck.” **  
**

Taemin glances up from their laptop during the short few seconds between when one song from their playlist fades out and the next fades in. Jonghyun is still over there on the desktop, guiding their little sim selves through their little digital lives. On the screen, Taemin can barely make out Sim Jonghyun sprinting out the front door to go to work and they snort.

“Ahh, you’re so cute,” Jonghyun coos at the screen, and Taemin rolls their eyes. Clicking to their music really quick, they hurry the current song on from it’s slow start to where it picks up to be loud enough to drown Jonghyun’s voice out again. Fae’s cute as a button, but Taemin can’t fucking stand when people talk to themselves out loud. They wiggle their headphones more securely into their ears and smile as they watch Jonghyun gently nudge faer Sim Taemin to do things. Fae’s a good overlord. Taemin takes their eyes off of faer smiley cheeks and looks back to their laptop with a little smile of their own.

After a while, they’re startled by a dark shape flashing in front of them on the couch; blinking in surprise and looking up, they catch Jonghyun scuttling to the kitchen. Oh. A glance at the time tells Taemin that it’s five minutes passed three and they understand. Jonghyun almost forgot to eat again. Taemin stares blandly at where fae disappeared through the doorway, worried. They know Jonghyun wanted to eat something big for lunch, but now fae really can’t since the time it’ll take to make anything will be too long. Oh, well. Fae’ll just have to have a big dinner instead and keep faer poor tummy happy and on schedule.

Looking the other way, Taemin’s gaze falls on the computer and on the paused game on the screen. Hmm. A few minutes should be fine. They push their laptop onto the couch cushion next to them and pop out their headphones; then they grimace when they hear Jonghyun’s voice from the kitchen. Of course fae’s narrating faer lunch process. Taemin puts their headphones back in and carries their laptop with them to the desk so they can listen to their music while they play.

When they unpause the game they’re dropped right into watching Sim Taemin play the Sims on their own tiny computer. Oh. Wow. How meta, Taemin thinks, and laughs softly to themself as they check their needs.

They’re just telling their tiny self to wash their hands after peeing when there’s a ring of their doorbell. They scroll uninterestedly to the front of the house just to see who it is. They don’t feel like watching a Sim conversation right now--but when they see who it is, they change their mind, suddenly interested. That tiny little pink head of hair there is Jinx. Taemin smiles at vim, remembering how much time Jonghyun spent trying to get the face of Minho’s new roommate perfect. Jonghyun loves having as many real life people in their Sims games as possible so fae can match their real lives to their digital lives. Taemin figures it won’t hurt to have a little conversation with them.

When the Taemin Sim opens the door, they greet Jinx with a kiss on both cheeks. Oh. That’s. Strange. Taemin shrugs and figures Jonghyun just got a little carried away with making them friends and made them a little too lovey dovey by accident.

Or. Hmm. Taemin’s brows furrow as they watch the two sims do their own thing; they seem awfully close and flirty and--Sim Taemin just dipped Sim Jinx and kissed vim. French kissed vim, according to the little action bubble at the top.

“What the fuck,” Taemin mouths to themself. Their confusion grows even more when Sim Jonghyun returns home from work, walks inside, and doesn’t bat an eye at the supposed infidelity going on right in the middle of the living room. Taemin props their chin in their hand and clicks through to their relationship statuses for some investigation.

Sim Taemin has both bars full under Jinx’s name; a hundred friendship and a hundred romance. When they click over to Sim Jonghyun, they find that it’s the same. That’s not a coincidence. That is hard work and dedication and loving care. _Hmm._

A tap on their shoulder gets their attention; they look up, pull their headphones out, and mumble a little “hi” at Jonghyun’s soft smile.

“Hey,” Jonghyun hums back. Fae places two bowls on the desk, one full of doritos and the other full of cut up fruit. Taemin takes a strawberry slice for themself and nuzzles into the hand Jonghyun pets through their pink hair.

“Why are we both in love with Jinx?” they ask, pointing at the screen with their pinky.

Jonghyun’s hand freezes on top of their head.

“Oh,” fae says. “Um. I mean. Fuck.” Taemin looks up again and cocks an amused brow at the pink dusting faer cheeks, so similar to the pink of faer hair. “That’s, um,” Jonghyun says. “Not exactly how I wanted to bring this up.” Fae laughs a little nervously and Taemin hums, putting the game on slow speed and spinning the chair so they can face Jonghyun.

“Bring what up?” they ask. Jonghyun laughs more, soft little breaths as fae fluffs the hair at the back of faer head.

“Um, well,” fae says. “You know, um. Or, well, you don’t know, but--I really like Jinx,” fae says quietly. “Like, a crush, or, maybe a squish, I don’t know, but. I was thinking about, like, maybe asking vim out?” Faer right eye kind of scrunches at fae says it, the way it always does when fae says things that make fae nervous. “And I know you think ve’s cute too,” Jonghyun says quickly. “So, I mean. I figured. Why not get a head start, right?” fae gestures weakly at the computer screen. Taemin glances between faer sheepish little smile and the three sims having a very flirty conversation for a moment. Then they laugh, soft little chuckles falling from their lips as they shake their head.

“Wow,” they say. Talk about jumping the gun. Jonghyun gives them a little shrug like fae couldn’t help it and Taemin shakes their head again, nothing but fondness in their heart. “What if Jinx says no?” they ask. Jonghyun kind of just shrugs again.

“Swimming accidents are tragically common in Rooland,” fae says somberly. Taemin snorts a gross noise and brings their hand up to muffle giggles.

“ _Sib_ ,” they say heavily. “You can’t just drown someone when they don’t want to date you.” That’s not what the game is made for. Jonghyun huffs and pokes Taemin’s cheek.

“Look,” fae says. “It’s easier to erase a Sim’s memories of a person when they’re dead. You just nip in there with the mod and clean the memories out and then, just, make a new Sim. And keep them as just friends this time.”

“ _Wow,_ ” Taemin says again. They run their fingers through their hair with a fond sigh. Jonghyun and faer mods. The pronoun mod, the poly mod, the disco mod, and apparently a fucking memory erasing mod. Fae’s a cheater overlord. Jonghyun pokes them again and snatches up a chip to eat. Taemin cocks a brow at the aggressive way fae crunches it before fae swallows.

“Anyway,” Jonghyun says then, flicking faer bangs out of faer eyes like they didn’t just have that conversation. “Is that, like. A yes? On the asking Jinx out thing?” Fae curls faer fingers into the hem of faer shirt, bouncing lightly on faer toes with a hopeful little look. Taemin turns their gaze back to the screen, where the three sims are all snuggling on the couch and watching the nature channel. Sim Jinx leans over to give Sim Taemin a kiss before turning to press another to Sim Jonghyun’s cheek. That’s fucking adorable. Three pink haired babes. Taemin feels their smile growing across their face as they turn back to Jonghyun.

“Yeah, sure,” they say. “It could be fun.”

Jonghyun’s answer is an excited squeak and faer entire weight dropping into Taemin’s lap in a hug that has enough force to roll their chair back at least a foot.


End file.
